Secret Mission
by EaglesFeather17
Summary: Behind the Curtain: The Eastern and the Western Bloc have existed for a long time now, but America wants to try uniting the world as one again. In order to do that, he has to find a way to destabilize the Soviet Union. Luckily, he can find one country to join him voluntarily on his mission to break into the most notorious place of all, Russia's house.


Yaay, another part of Behind the Curtain. This story was written over a span of weeks? Months? So please excuse potential plot holes.

rated T for language

kind of lengthy?

 **Secret Mission**

One of the things Germany had least expected that morning was probably the situation he was finding himself in at that moment. Slightly shivering, he tightened the scarf draped around his shoulders and huddled deeper in his jacket. Rubbing his gloved hands against each other sadly didn't do much to escape the freezing cold.

Russian climate was unearthly, more so in winter. Without a doubt, the weather conditions were rivaling those during the Battle of Stalingrad. But, he reminded himself relieved, his lack of comfort was only temporary and this time the German had enough to eat and another country to rely on.

Grunting, he moved his legs. They had been in a crooked position for a long time now and they felt numb. Not to mention his feet! They were probably dead for all he knew. Ludwig glared at the man crouching next to him. Said person was, too, wrapped up in a very thick jacket, a fur hat and a long scarf. Only the man's pink nose was visible as he was glaring through a spy glass, his arms resting on top of the bulk of snow the two nations were hiding behind.

Leave it to America to come up with the glorious idea of spying on _Russia_ of all countries, though luckily at night. It wasn't like those two masochists were the reason of the world's division into two, of families ripped apart and nations divided. Germany squeezed his eyes shut. He could tell great stories of losing beloved family members behind the unshakable wall that was the Iron Curtain.

This was the only reason he had come with the American: to get a glimpse of what horrible things his brother must be enduring and a direct order from his chancellor, of course. No matter what stupid things leaders wanted their nations to do, they couldn't say " _no._ "

Now, Germany couldn't believe he was so close, but at the same time so _far_ from his brother. Russia's huge house stood quietly at the base of the hill Ludwig and Alfred were on. The building was covered in a thick blanket of snow. There was no way to identify any plants in the garden, since it was equally covered. Only a lone chain-link fence outlined the estate, although the blowing wind made it hard to make out.

America eased back on his feet, not losing the shadowing advantage their cover was providing them with. If they were to be seen, well that could probably be the end of the world. He opened a buttoned pocket of his jacket and slipped the spy glass inside. Then he slapped his cheeks to allow his warm blood to flush them again and loosened his frozen jaw.

He turned his head and faced the German with a bright smile. The blond, however, answered Alfred's optimistic expression with the most pessimistic look America had ever seen. Damn, he knew the German was serious, but holy cow! There was no need to be so _angry_!

Completely ignoring his partner's lacking enthusiasm, the American told him the great news he had analyzed: "They put out the last light, so they must be sleeping, I think. We can advance!"

A shock wave rattled Germany's body and he sneered at the other, twisting his facial features in a comical fashion quite unusual for him. "You want us to go _closer_?"

Didn't he know how impossibly dangerous such a maneuver was? Trying to calm down, the German reminded himself gently that America was still a rather young nation and that such nations tended to overestimate themselves. He could tell stories about that, too.

America shrugged, unfazed. "Sure, we are here to get some cool documents, after all."

"You want us to break into Russia's house?! You are completely _insane_!" Germany shouted, but covered his mouth in the next second. He had been told by others that his voice was rather loud, and he didn't want to mark the destruction of earth because he raised his voice a little.

"No risk, no fun, right?" the American grinned toothily.

"Cut out your gangster crap and use your dammed brain for a second!"

America put up his hands in an attempt to calm his partner. "Woah, dude, chill! I have everything under control! Don't freak out."

The honey blond took a step forward and patted the other's broad shoulder. "You used to be so badass! What happened? I told my boss that you would be my perfect co-spy, cuz you're so experienced with military and intrigues!"

"You know perfectly well what happened! I lost two world wars for heaven's sake! I don't want to be that person anymore, it was horrible…" The German mumbled the last part as he slapped Alfred's hand away, facing into the direction of Russia's house.

America left it as it was. This wasn't the first time he had spoken with Germany, he knew he had to be careful and alert of the moment when to let it go. Or not. "C'mon, Germs, we're gonna check out some Russian ass to kick later!" With these words Alfred dived head first from the top of the hill into the thick snow and disappeared.

Ludwig, suddenly feeling alone and thus vulnerable, reluctantly went after the crazy American, grumbling angrily about his stupid nickname. He pushed through the snow which almost went up to his throat where they were. He finally reached America whose head was barely visible but grinning nonetheless.

"We have to make it to the small garden shed! From there we can walk more easily," Alfred suggested and pointed a gloved finger behind them.

Germany followed his finger and was genuinely surprised, he himself hadn't considered this option. This strategic move was very thoughtful: the wooden shed's footing cooperated greatly with their plans of advancing, since it was close to the main building and at the same time solid enough for them to hide in. From the looks of it, they could even set up the small phone base Ludwig was carrying in his bag!

It seemed that he had misjudged the American. How could someone so - _impulsive_ \- be so smart at the same time?

"How about we take a break when we're there? I'm starving!" Alfred exclaimed from behind the German whose face morphed from "impressed" into "annoyed" again.

Germany gritted his teeth and said curtly: "Just come on…"

The two nations crossed the way to the shed with an aggravating slowness. Ludwig pushed aside the snow with his arms, trying to make his path easier. America was following right behind, making use of the cleared way instead of helping. A suspicious rustle of paper and a horrified shriek broke Germany's concentration as he moved his arm yet again.

"Shit! My beautiful hamburger is frozen solid!" Disappointed noises following. Apparently, the American couldn't even stick to his own plans which included picnicking when they were at their destination! He lacked so much discipline… No wonder, he had been raised by the tea-sipping Brit who possessed so little assertiveness.

"But I have to see the bright side of life! Right, Miss Hammy?" Alfred told his hamburger and bit off a large chunk of the frozen food and munched it, unfazed by the ice. He even had the audacity to address the other nation without clearing his mouth first.

"Dude! I just had a brilliant thought! You have city called "Hamburg", right?"

Ludwig forced out an answer: "Yes…why are you asking?" He didn't like the direction this was going.

"Woah, that's awesome! Can you please take me on a tour some day? I have always wanted to go there!"

"Mm-hm," He agreed in hope that the American would just forget about it because then Germany would be spared an aggravating day of being a tourist guide for people with too much energy.

Alfred didn't even take notice of Ludwig's lack of enthusiasm and babbled on: "-and then I want to go to Hamburger Tower and to Hamburger Mall! Wait! Take me to Hamburger Pool! Yes, that would be my dream!"

Just. Just let him talk about his wild fantasies…

As soon as they were at their destination, the two nations sat down on the stone floor which surrounded the wooden shed. Luckily, there was no snow on the tiles since the roof loomed slightly over the house's walls. Germany let is head rest against the board, the journey had cost his body more energy than he had expected.

America put his rucksack in his lap and pulled out another two gently wrapped-up burgers. Then he offered one to Germany in a way of gratitude, if Ludwig only knew how much it meant to receive a hamburger from Alfred. It was brave of the German nation to accompany him and he deserved it. Hamburg belonged to him, anyway.

Ludwig opened his eyes and glanced at the package Alfred held out for him and then back at the American's face. He looked so genuine and innocent, offering him some of his lunch. It was slightly… endearing. He took it from him gratefully and started unpacking it. Much like the burgers, both of their hands were frozen, limiting their movements' agility. The shared quiet moments made Germany think of the ones he had spent with his brother on the battle field just a few years ago. They had been sharing their food, their equipment and even clothes, sometimes. Now that he thought about it, Alfred even acted slightly like Gilbert. Why was that?

A big rush of longing overcame Ludwig and he became depressed. It had been decades since he had last seen Gilbert, the artificial wall separating them permanently. But, Germany thought, he was now, too, on the Eastern side! Right next to Russia's house to be exact! He was so close to the building which was keeping his beloved elder brother Prussia away from him!

With a new-found source of ambition Ludwig stood up abruptly, surprising the American. He had to get his bother out of the bear's claws! Now, before it was too late! Nevermind that his previously rational and cautious mindset was mostly gone.

Alfred followed the stomping German after he had dusted himself off and swung the bag over his shoulder. He took the gun he had been toying with and put it back into its holster. It was about time to continue their mission and he was prepared for everything that might be expecting them! He was also glad that the German had finally grasped the concept of their criminal action and was going ahead.

As Alfred had caught up with the other blond, a sudden gust of wind brushed past them, carrying tiny snow particles. Ludwig sneezed and held his nose.

"Gesundheit!" Alfred told him courteously. Britain had taught him manners contrary to what everyone else seemed to believe for some reason.

"Danke," Ludwig told him offhandedly. Would Prussia even be in there? For all he knew he could be in East Germany with his leaders… he just had to hope.

"What?" America asked. "Yo, dude! What did you say?" After being ignored for a second which was too horribly long for him, Alfred waved his hand before the German's eyes who was peering concentrated around the edge of the shed, planning.

"Shut up for a second." Ludwig said. He had to think. Where would that Russian put his brother and how could they get inside his house without arousing too much attention?

"No, you didn't say that…," Alfred scratched his chin in thought. "Oh, you said _dankeee_ , right? Hmm, if I remember correctly, Prussia told me it means 'screw you'."

The American let his arms flop to his sides, slightly offended as he realized what Ludwig had said to him. "Well then, screw you, too." He told Germany bitterly, but without any trace of the venom other people might have used in this situation. He was too nice for that.

Suddenly, Ludwig clapped his hands together, grinning and looked at Alfred: "I found a safe way in. Let's go!"

America could easily count on one hand the moments he had ever seen Germany this excited and happy. Heck, he only needed a single finger for that! Ludwig was already a few meters ahead of him, using the thinner blanket of snow to pull himself forward on the ground. Alfred mirrored him and thought about making an action movie out of their mission if they ever got out of the Soviet Union alive, which wasn't even that impossible since they were nations and quite durable. Nothing could kill them so easily. And even if they faded or disappeared, America knew that God was a very friendly and generous man who let some nations visit their family on earth when they were dead. But there was no reason to get too deep into this now.

He saw Ludwig already perched on the edge of the house next to a gutter. The German was pressing his body against the wall, attentively looking around and securing the area like the President's bodyguards!

America smiled excitedly and positioned himself next to his ally, making their shoulders touch. "What is your plan?" he whispered.

"We could climb up this pipe and open the window on the far left on the third story. It looks fragile, so it won't make much noise when remove it from its frame and no one will ever know about a break-in," Ludwig explained quickly.

Alfred approved of the suggestion and took out a small black block-like device. He scanned the area with a red laser and made sure that there were no cameras watching them. He felt a pair of blue eyes on him and looked up fast enough to catch Ludwig's wonderous expression. He really did like high technology.

"There are no alerts!" America told Germany relieved. It wasn't that surprising to be honest. Russia's house was in the middle of nowhere, surly his leaders hadn't installed cameras to protect a building situated somewhere in what could be Siberia. They probably thought no one could be so stupid as to try to get into this building. If they only knew…

Ludwig nodded approvingly. He tested out the stability of the gutter by shaking it slightly. The constant coldness might have made it porous and he didn't want it to splinter into million pieces when they climbed. Luckily, his engineering senses tingled and gave their 'okay', so he ushered the American to climb first.

The pipe groaned and wobbled slightly since both nations weren't exactly what could be called light. It was hard for them to get a sturdy grip on the metal, but thanks to America's 'Super Hero Gloves' they managed to climb up to the envisioned window very fast. Up there, Germany and America squeezed on the small windowsill, hurrying to loosen the window glass from its frame.

"How do we get in? I have my crowbar at home!" America told the German hastily. He only had equipment for his own plan of breaking into a house (a hard kick against the front door, to be exact). Alfred cursed himself for going with Ludwig's plan at this point.

"We just need to improvise...," Germany answered and whipped out a small pocket knife. He tucked the blade between the glass and its wooden frame, tracing the outline and successfully removing the glue.

"Dude, that's awesome!" America whispered amazed. Then he helped his partner to carefully hold onto the glass and placing it on the side. Before Germany set his foot on the floor of the now accessible room, America grabbed him by the shoulder and tugged him back.

"We need to put on the whole-body overalls I have in my bag. The snow on our clothes is going to melt and we would leave muddy prints everywhere." Alfred unpacked two stacks of clothing and tossed one to Germany.

It was a hard balance act for the nations to put them on while sitting on a windowsill in scaring height during a proper Russian winter. Then, at last, they zipped the white and dense pieces of clothing up and slipped inside. They were looking like mad scientists or explorers after a fall-out, but the little exposure of their skin made it hard for others to identify them, which would work greatly in their favor.

Germany looked around, it didn't matter that the window was opened just a few moments ago, the house was freezing on its own. The room they were in seemed to be some sort of storage room, though even this made the orderly German cringe. Mildew and grease clung onto the ripped wallpaper and dark spots of something could be found in the corners. The darkness from the in- as well as the outside made the whole room look even more frightening. Heavy dust was sitting on bare furniture heavy cobwebs clung to.

"This looks like it came straight out of a horror movie from my place!" America commented "There just has to be a possessed doll rounding the corner and it'd be perfect!"

Germany shot him a strange look but decided to focus on the problem at hand: their lack of directions. "Since you probably don't have a ground plan if this building, I take it that we have to maneuver us around here on our own."

America scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "No worries. We just have to find Russia's office, take random papers and be gone!"

"How easy do you think this will be?" Germany asked annoyed. Not expecting an answer, he proceeded towards the door.

Very carefully, he pushed down the handle and the door opened with a creak. Quietly, the German slipped into the carpeted hallway, waiting for America. The rest of the house was only in a slightly better condition than the broom closet. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, a faint reminder of old Russian glory. Fading paintings hung over dusty vases filled with flowers which looked like they hadn't been watered in a long time. Not to mention the lingering cold everywhere.

America rubbed his arms, shuddering. The scary atmosphere in Russia's house was getting to him more than the coldness they had been in during their espionage from the outside ever could. It was very unsettling.

"Dude, it's friggin' scary in here. Let's go quicker," Alfred whispered to the German in front of him.

Ludwig glared at him, his blue eyes shining through the darkness like flashlights. "Don't you always say you're the _Hero_? Show some spine!"

He had a point there. Seriously, who was the nation to sort out big problems? Yes, America. Who helps defeated nations back to their feet? Fuck yeah, AMERICA! Alfred's jaw tightened with new found determination. Clenching his fists with purpose, he pushed in front of Germany and took the lead. "You are right. I am the HERO and I will complete this mission to weaken the Soviet Union and free all those satellite states! Everyone deserves freedom!"

Though he didn't want to admit it, Ludwig suddenly felt more secure. He remembered that he had a proper superpower as his alley, who had helped him rebuild his country from ruins. It was giving him hope to hear that America would do anything to get Prussia and the other Soviet allies back.

"I'll back you up," Ludwig spoke truthfully and locked eyes with America to make his promise more valid.

Alfred grinned back at him and felt more empowered himself. "Let's do this!"

The two nations skirted over the creaking wooden planks, not lingering for too long. All doors were shut, so they had to pray for some luck to find the office. America opened the first one quietly and gasped. Quickly, he closed the door again and faced Germany with an anxious expression.

"What did you see?"

Alfred gulped. "Someone was sleeping in there."

Ludwig shook his head. "What did you expect?" Then his expression morphed into one of sharpness and he added: "I mean, this house is full of nations."

America nodded sadly. He had to help those in need. It was his duty!

The rest of the hallway proved to be fruitless, not giving the two nations much of a progress. America and Germany stood at the staircase debating on whether to go higher or descend. They decided for their first option and checked out the fourth floor. There was a tight little hall with barely enough space for them to walk side by side. They squeezed their way through and stopped in front of another door. This one, however, was locked.

The Western nations looked at each other, for an instant thrown off track. There had to be something important in there, considering that this was the only locked door they had found so far.

Using his proven capabilities of improvising, Germany tried to pick the lock with his knife, careful not to leave any marks on the iron. Picking a lock required steady hands and a clear mind. Fortunately, the German possessed both qualities and the room was made accessible almost instantly.

"This was way too easy...," Germany muttered under his breath, but was pushed aside by America who was confidently swaggering inside.

"Dude! We really found it!" the American shouted. Ludwig glared at him and made him speak more quietly.

"C'mon, we just take some state documents and then we can go! Man, I am so looking forward to chilling on the beach in Cali! Damn, I'm missing the sun and warmth," Alfred said more to himself than to his partner and started rummaging in a high shelf.

After a while Germany finally entered too, although he was still quite suspicious. Suddenly, America threw a folder at his face which he caught, but not in a very elegant fashion. Ludwig took a close look at it: it was brown and inconspicuous. If it wasn't for the golden hammer and sickle printed on a blood red background and bearing the bold Cyrillic inscription of "Top Secret: Further method of opposing the USA", Germany might have used it in his everyday life.

Though, now that he came face to face with the logo, the real weight of their mission finally hit him with full force. They were stealing high security secrets from the only other superpower in the world, um Himmels Willen! And what made things even worse was that he cooperated with the only OTHER superpower which was keeping the Soviet Union from taking over the world and turning every country into Socialists whose system would take them right back to the middle ages! He really wanted to scream, even though his expression was looking calm and collected like always on the outside.

His hands started to tremble, and he gulped loudly. America came up to him with an exaggerated amount of more documents resting in his arms, looking slightly concerned at the German.

"Dude? What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" No matter how much Germany lacked expression of emotion and telling people about his feelings, it was obvious that he was more tense than usual and that was saying something.

"Chermany, c'mon. Tell me, we are friends now."

"Right?" the last question came out rather forced since the American doubted their friendly relationship a little. He wanted Germany to know that he could trust him and that they weren't on opposing sides anymore. He could rely on him and they could work together to make the world a better place!

Ludwig shook his head to break out of his stupor. "Erm, what did you say?"

Alfred cleared his throat and repeated his question, this time with a serious undertone: "Are we friends? Can we count on each other?"

Germany's mouth was slightly ajar, then he pressed his lips together in thought. It wasn't that Germany didn't _want_ to have the USA as a close ally, but "friendships" weren't something the German was greatly experienced in having. This probably came from being raised by Prussia and Europe hating him since the very start of his existence.

"Dude, don't leave me hangin'...," It seemed that the moments of silence slightly diminished the American's confident air. His shoulders slumped. "Okay, you don't have to answer me. Let's get outta here."

Alfred tightened his grip on the documents and left the room. Both descended the staircase in tense silence and were about to round the corner to the room they had broken into, but suddenly three approaching voices came drifting from the other side, shocking the westerners.

"You should really stop opposing him...," spoke the first voice. It was gentle and smooth.

"It's that damn Russki's own fault. You should tend to him rather than me. I rearranged his ugly facial features beyond recognition!" snapped the other, whose familiar scratchy voice made Germany's own hitch in his throat.

"There is no need to argue. We have to clean up your wounds," reminded the third. It was a female voice which was warm and caring. "Tolys, can you give him some support?"

"Don't you dare touch me! I can fucking walk on my own," growled the other man, clearly in pain.

The footsteps came nearer and nearer, out of fear to be seen, America and Germany pushed inside the closest room they could find, locking it behind them. Their labored breathing only ceased when the noises from outside faded. Germany sat down on the edge of the bathtub, tiredly massaging the back of his nose.

"That was a close one," America commented and flopped down next to the German.

Ludwig glanced at him. "Didn't you say that they were all asleep?"

"They were! How should I have known that your brother gets into a punching session with- probably Russia?" Alfred defended.

The immediate effect of these words could be clearly seen by how much Ludwig deflated. He rested his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands. "I am the worst little brother ever...," he said, his words muffled.

America patted his back comfortingly. "Don't say that. Your brother went with the Soviet voluntarily."

Germany glared at him with the intensity of steel. "No, he didn't! If it wasn't for y-" He cut himself off before he could say something he would regret. Who was he kidding, it was all his own fault. If he hadn't started a _second_ world war...

"I'm sorry," Germany apologized, feeling embarrassed of his emotions getting the best of him.

"No prob. You must be really on edge right now," America smiled at him. And he could honestly understand the German. If a direct conflict between him and Russia would break out, there was no denying that Germany and his brother would be sacrificed first. It was heart-wrenching that the brothers were separated but were forced to be pointing missiles at each other, and of course that one people was developing two different identifications.

But they could talk this out when they were back in the beautiful West. Time was running out and they really had to catch their flight home. Alfred gently tucked at the German's jacket, encouraging him to stand up. Ludwig sighed deeply and took some documents from the American, showing him his gratitude. Before they could slip out of the room, a childish voice called out and both held their breath.

"Estonia?" the child asked, its voice having a permanent tremble. "A-are you in there? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Tolys told me to get some c-clean water."

The thieves stared at each other in horror. What were they supposed to do now?! Moving their eyes and trying to communicate proved not to be a very good idea, because it resulted in some misunderstandings. Eventually, America threw his arms around in an exaggerated fashion and the German finally understood his message. They laid aside the important folders and positioned themselves on each side of the door.

The child now even started knocking and its voice was hurried: "Estonia, please, it's very important!"

"Estonia?" the child pressed the handle but noticed that the door didn't budge. "Why did you lock the door? You know R-russia doesn't permit it!"

America gave Germany a slight nod and the taller unlocked the door, then tore it open so fast that the child didn't have time to scream in horror as he pulled it inside and covered its mouth with a pressing hand.

Wild dark blue eyes rimmed with big tears stared up at him and Germany could feel the small nation's heart hammering in its chest. After further squinting in the darkness, said nation turned out to be Latvia.

"What are we going to do now?" Germany asked as he gave Alfred a side glance.

America sat down next to him with a prepared syringe. "We have to sedate him. Hold him still, please."

Latvia wiggled and screamed silently, trying to get away from the two terrifying doctors! They were dressed all in white and were about to put a needle inside his arm, how did they even get into Russia's house? Was this some sort of joke? _What did they want?!_ HEEEELP!

The small nation's eyes lost focus and rolled back in his head, his light body losing all tension and turning limp.

America blinked perplexed. "Oh, wow. He passed out all on his own."

"Just give it to him anyway. Then we're on the safe side," Ludwig advised while slightly shaking the small nation to make sure he was out cold.

"Okay," Alfred carefully inserted the needle into the boy's arm and gently pressed some toilet paper on the wound to lessen the minor flowing of blood.

"I don't want to know what else you have hidden inside your bag... What are we going to do now?" Ludwig asked.

The American scratched his head: "Ugh, I don't know..."

"We can't just leave him here, that's for sure."

"Maybe we can carry him to another bedroom?"

Germany sighed: "It seems to be the only way... Do you remember the room you found the sleeping person in earlier?"

"Yeah, but it's still quite a walk. And what if we accidentally wake up the guy who's still inside?"

"We have risk it. If we were to wake him up, we'd just have to sedate him, too."

"Alright," America agreed and opened the bathroom door, while Germany picked up Latvia's limp body.

They tiptoed along the hallway, inwardly cringing every time the floor creaked underneath them. Fortunately, Latvia was a slight person, so that Germany was still able to control his movements precisely.

America stopped suddenly and turned around with a fearful look on his face: "Fuck, Germs, see that open door over there? There is light inside! We cannot avoid it!"

Alfred pointed a somewhat shaky finger into the direction of their destination. The room they had wanted to lay Latvia asleep in turned out to be right next to the one with the open door. What was even worse was that if they listened closely, they could even hear a low voice coming from inside.

Germany lowered his voice too, turning it into a deep rumble: "You still have more of the stuff you gave Latvia? If we're discovered, we also have to use it that person. I suggest we don't risk it and just do it like before."

America nodded, and they slithered to the door frame in question. Germany had laid Latvia on the floor next to the precious documents so that he had both his hands free to execute their plan properly.

The flow of muffled sentences coming from the person inside stopped abruptly and the nations outside held their breath. A dull sound of bare feet flopping on the wooden floor made their hearts race. The sounds became louder and louder until they stopped. The person was casting a long shadow into the hallway through which Ludwig and Alfred could see that the man was arming himself with what looked like- a lamp?

"I knew it."

All of a sudden, the person jumped out from the room and immediately swung the lamp so hard that it collided painfully with America's face, knocking off his glasses. He had been too concentrated on his plan of tackling the person and was surprised by the sudden impact. Ignoring the soaring pain in his nose, Alfred tried to grab the man's arm, but was kicked onto the floor, a result of his limited vision. Germany, finally realizing what was happening, lunged at the man to support his partner and both met the hard ground with an agonizing sound.

Ludwig was squashing the other nation underneath him and only then realized who it was. Prussia was tossing around, trying to get away from the burglar. Man, was he heavy! The white-haired man bared his teeth and snarled more at himself for being so defenseless than at the criminal. He attempted to push the intruder off him, but without success.

"Bruder?"

This word, spoken in this deep and familiar voice went right into his heart and made him immobile. He looked up and saw hidden underneath a white hood the face of his little brother, who hadn't seen in years! Tears of joy prickled in his eyes and a genuine smile stretched slowly over his face.

"West?"

Germany snorted in delight and felt something water in his own eyes. He smiled too, and before he could catch himself he wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close. Thin arms returned the gesture and wrapped around his torso, slim hands patting his back in comfort. Germany hid his face in his brother's shoulder and shook.

Ludwig felt slightly disturbed when the arms slipped off his back and only then noticed that his brother was drawing deep breaths. He scrambled off him and gave him enough space to breathe. He helped him to sit up and saw the horrific condition Prussia was in.

He looked starved and was covered in blood and scars from head to toe. A deep bruise on his eye and strangling marks around his throat let him only assume who would have enough force and fitting hands to do this to his brother. Even though Prussia was looking much better than right after his dissolution, Ludwig would take revenge on the Soviet when the time was right…

Prussia coughed deeply and gently punched his chest to loosen the chunk of dried blood in his throat. He sniffed and through all pain he must have been enduring he smiled as bright as ever. "West, what the actual _Scheiße_ are you doing here? And who is _that_?" Prussia pointed at the equally clothed nation who was holding his nose and stumbling towards them.

"Ugh, that's America…," Germany muttered and toyed with his fingers like he had been caught by having done something naughty when he had been young.

"Damn, dude, you totally broke my Texas. That's so not cool!" Alfred told them and halted in front of the Germans, complaining. "Should I sedate him, Germs?"

Germany told him not to, while Prussia shot him an unimpressed look. The Prussian scrambled to his feet and stood up, grabbing America forcefully by the baggy suit and glaring at him with menace. " _Scheiße_ , what did you tell my brother to come here?! Do you know what you have gotten him into?! You are endangering him so much right now!" the albino roared and then pulled him closer, he growled: " _We had a deal, remember?_ "

Alfred held up his hands in defense, scared of the Prussian. At least he thought this was Prussia because of his white/reddish color palette, he really needed his glasses aka Texas intact. This was like being screamed and shouted at by his old mentor of the 'Revolutionary Training' all over again! And he thought that Prussia would never be able to humble him again… what a joke. "Dude, chill! We are here to free you guys! At least in near future." He pointed at the documents on the side of the hallway, for him only resembling darker squares in a dark environment.

Prussia followed his finger with his eyes and squeezed the back of his nose. "Is that _scheiß_ Latvia?! Did you knock him out or what?!"

Germany shook his head, sadly this was almost the truth. "America wanted us to break into Russia's house and steal some documents to weaken the Soviet Union." He could never lie to his brother and they were in a position to let him in on their secrets. One thing he knew for sure was that Prussia was a safe in terms of keeping things a secret. He would _never_ _ever_ tell Russia.

"Gosh, Germs, now he knows about it!" America complained as if he hadn't started leaking himself.

The albino growled again: "Take the _scheiß_ documents and go! Russia could be here any minute! And if you two idiots haven't noticed I'm fucking _angry_!"

"Yeah, we have noticed that, geez…" Alfred waved his hand and looked at the pulverized remains of his glasses with deception. They were obviously broken and useless. He would be almost blind for the rest of the mission. "What are those weird words you keep saying the whole time anyway?"

The red-eyed nation opened his mouth in confusion: "Which words?"

"The short German ones? I really wanna know more about the Language of Generals!"

This stroked Prussia's ego immensely and he completely forgot about the severity of the situation. It didn't happen every day that an American was interested in another language, even less so in the isolated Eastern Bloc. "You mean _Scheiße_?"

"Yeah!"

The pale one's lips turned into a mirthful smirk: "It's a magical word you can tell German ladies when you want to complement them. You have to tell them: 'You look _scheiße_.' They will be very impressed by your, erm, knowledge of foreign languages."

Germany was about to protest about this usage of the word, but a single raised hand of his brother silenced him. He should have his fun for as long as it may last…

"Can you tell me how to pronounce it?" the American asked with huge motivation which almost made glimmering stars appear in his blue eyes.

"Sure, repeat after me: _Scheiße_."

"Sheise!"

Prussia shook his head sadly: " _Nein, nein, nein_. What is wrong with you? Do I have to make you run laps like I did in '75? It's _Scheißßßßßßßßßeeee_!"

Alfred rubbed the side of his head in agony: "Dude, stop that demon noise! You want my eardrums to pop?"

Suddenly, faint heavy stumping sounds on the carpet alarmed Prussia. He knew those well. Too well. Cutting their entertaining conversation short, he pushed America inside the nearest room and told Germany to pick up Latvia while he took the documents and the lamp he had used as a weapon off the floor. Both then rejoined Alfred and Gilbert shut the door hurriedly and locked it behind him.

"You have to go, now! Russia is almost here!" the albino ran to the window and pushed it open. Icy gusts of wind rushed inside, bringing snow with them. "Out, now! You can leave Latvia in here, it's his room after all."

Germany took the half-blind American by the hand and guided him to the opening. He took the documents from Prussia and looked at him sadly. "I don't want to leave you here!"

Gilbert smiled sorrowfully, but fondly at him. "Don't be so childish, West. I have to stay here. I promise you we will see each other again. One day our nations will be reunited, and we will live together again."

Both hugged briefly before Germany climbed out of the window, making sure America wouldn't fall down. Crushing knocks on the door shocked all three of them.

"GDR? I know you're in there. You cut our game short again, didn't you? Come out, I am here for a next round," spoke a shockingly deep voice but childish from the outside, chilling the room by several more degrees.

No matter how much fear Prussia felt in that moment, he gathered his voice and shouted back at the Russian with bite: "Gah, are you fucking kidding? You could never take another round. You should ask your winter ghost to play with you. He seems to be the only person who can stand you."

Germany couldn't express his shock in words since Prussia ordered him to "get the fuck away from Russia's house", so he took the first step downward the outer wall. With a start he remembered something and pulled himself up again on the windowsill. With panic he told his brother: "There's an open window at the end of the hallway!"

"I'll cover for you, now leave!" Prussia promised rushed and shut the window, instantly disappearing from Ludwig's view and emotionally abandoning him in the cold. The German ignored his soaring heart which was sending an almost painful wave of longing throughout his body again and took the American by the hand who had been waiting patiently for him. They slipped on some ice layers as they tried to get on safe ground, but always managed to regain their footing, until a final strong gust of wind swooped them off balance.

The unforeseen fall from the second story didn't harm them, they fell on a very thick blanket of snow. The nations didn't lose any time with getting up. Germany grabbed Alfred, who was squinting and evidently disorientated by the eternal whiteness of his surroundings, by the arm and pulled him along.

They ran and ran, not bothering to count the miles. They tried to put as much distance between them and Russia's house as they pushed through more snow and walls of wind. Ludwig was astonished that Alfred could keep up so easily with him and not showing signs of strain or hints of exhaustion. A few hours later, though, even the strength given to them by exhilaration and fear weakened and they fell exhausted on the ground, panting. This sure had been an adventure and both decided they would never do something like this again. Ever.

"Dude, that was a great bonding-session, don't you think?" America smiled with a bright red nose, creating smoke while speaking.

Germany grunted and rubbed his forehead. "I'm just glad I saw my brother again," he told the other with a small content smile.

"And luckily because of these, we can get him back faster," Alfred said as he pointed at the precious folders in Germany's hands.

"Yeah," Ludwig agreed, smiling. He gently pushed some snowflakes off the valuable documents as if they were containing his biggest hopes and wishes.

"So, whatcha say? We're a great team, aren't we? Friends, maybe?" America offered again and stuck out his hand to the German as a sort of professional deal. He knew he had to always keep an emotional and physical distance to Germany, otherwise Ludwig would feel cornered and trapped.

"Friends," the blond agreed and shook America's hand firmly, his blue eyes sparkling with gratitude and expectation.

Bonus:

After having travelled out of the Soviet Union, over Europe and the Pacific Ocean, America finally slammed open the big doors to his President's office. He always loved entering the White House and going into the Oval Office. He loved it because those were locations of pure LIBERTY and FREEDOM.

"America!" the President addressed him with a smile, "I heard you actually managed to get the documents."

Alfred loved praise and therefore grinned with pride and excitement. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the bound pile of top-secret files he and his partner had so gloriously stolen from Russia's house. "Of course, we did it. Germs and I are a great team."

The head of state took the documents and gently flipped them open, not bothering to remember who this 'Germs' was. His nation loved to watch weird movies after all. He skimmed over the papers and came to a horrifying realization.

"Mr. Jones," he started "Are you sure these are the correct papers?"

America furrowed his brows in confusion and pointed at the documents' title: "Yes, I am. It's saying right here that these papers contain information about their further plans!"

The President shot him a serious look and held up one of the papers. "And why, Mr. Jones, did they put cute pictures of pink stuffed animals in there?!"

 **Author's Note:**

Translations

Danke - Thank you (Prussia, what did you teach America?)

Um Himmels Willen - For Heaven's sake

Scheiße - Shit

scheiß(e) - shitty

For everyone who might be offended by Russia's portrayal, keep your feet still because a fic about his point of view is coming up.

A huge thank you goes to the incredible Syntax-N who has greatly encouraged me to finish this fanfiction and provided me with endless inspiration!

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
